


Winter's Petrichor

by Justawriter68



Series: The Seasonal Realms [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Have Powers, Fluff, I'll probably be revisiting this world., Ive tried my best, Knight Chanyeol if you squint, Luhan is Minseok's older brother, M/M, Spring Prince Baekhyun, Summer Prince Jongdae, The Autumn Royals were a no show sadly, The author wishes she couldve added everything, Winter Prince Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: The King is dead.Now, it is Jongdae's time to rule.However, his ascendancy to the throne is met with doubt, to quell this, he proposes political marriage with the Royal Family of Cherimon.They send their second prince.Prince Minseok.





	Winter's Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Petal Number 21 
> 
> To the prompter, I hope I was able to satisfy what you asked, there was so much I actually wanted to include. I'm sorry I couldn't give you Jongdae sitting on the throne, I actually had the scene planned out, but real life and limited time got in the way there's a very large chance that I will be revisiting this world since I enjoyed it so much, and give those things that I wasn't able to such as the Autumn Royal family. 
> 
> But alas, I hope you enjoy this beginning! 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt again!

The warmth of the day filtered in through the open balcony doors, a warm breeze bringing along the scents of the flowers from the garden that resided in the back of the castle, something that his mother had commissioned and helped plant himself with her when he was younger. 

 

His mother thought it was best that he learned how to get his hands dirty, as a royal family member, he needed not only to know the workings of the court, various other lessons such as war strategies, language, diplomacy and many other things. But the most important of all the lessons that his parents felt that he should learn were the ones hand on. 

 

And what better teachers than his people and all of the various people who worked in the castle. 

 

An experience other than just the royal mindset. 

 

But even with all of this knowledge and all of this experience, nothing could have prepared him for the suddenness of death, for there was no guide, book, or lesson that could be given to work through the suddenness of death. 

 

Much less so when you were the crown prince of your realm and expected to take over the throne in your father’s stead. 

 

Jongdae sighs as he looks out at the massive garden, far too bright and lively for what had happened just a week prior, as if the land itself was not mourning the loss of someone so dear in intwined to the land. 

 

It had been a week, and still none of it seemed real, he was still expecting to walk into his fathers office and find him there pouring over the latest reports, room dimly lit by the small jars of fireflies they had cultivated just for that purpose, other than that, light was provided by the sun. 

 

The summer prince, soon to be _king_ , lets out another sigh, running a hand through his blonde locks. 

 

He couldn’t fathom it, him, a king. 

 

“Dae…” 

 

The prince turns at the sound of his mother’s voice, she as always looking as regal, like the queen she was. Flowers decorated her hair, purple and yellows, enough to complement the lilac colored gown she wore. 

 

Like most of the clothing in the kingdom was light, colorful, and flowed much like water, and in the climate it was nice to have on, he much more enjoyed it than his formal attire which sadly couldn’t be made out of the same material. 

“Mom!” He greets her with a smile as she joins him outside. 

 

The person who was perhaps having the hardest time with what had just happened, was his mother, but like the queen she was you couldn’t tell how much it really effected her. She continued to carry out her duties with the upmost conciseness and grace, but Jongdae could tell that there were moments of sadness that flickered in her eyes at the loss of her spouse. 

 

She smiles. “Its time for your meeting with the court.” 

 

“Do I have to?” He whines softly, knowing very well that he had to. This was going to advance whether he wanted to or not. 

 

Time stopped for no one. 

 

His mother cups his face her hands, calmly stroking his cheek bones with her thumbs. “Oh, my sweet boy… I know it has been a lot to take in, and I wish that you could have a little more time to adjust.” She gives him a bright smile, much like his own, in fact most of his facial features could be attributed to his mother. “But I know if anyone is ready to handle this, it is _you_. You were born for this.” 

 

He nods at the words of encouragement from his mother, smiling a bit. 

 

“Lets go, you know how they don’t like to wait.” His mother twines one arm through hisas they begin walking to the main hall which is where his father and mother very often received guests, subjects, and held meetings with the court. 

 

At the head of the room, were the thrones. 

 

A place he knew that he was no where near ready to even think about sitting in. 

 

“But a queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.” He reminds jokingly as a way to settle his nerves. 

 

His mother smiles and gives him a wink as they approach the door, unlinking their arms as she pushes the doors open, it always amazed the prince how quickly his mother could turn on her authority. She practically commanded respect as she walked into the room, back straight but relaxed, she smiles gently at the court members as they acknowledge her with a bow. 

 

Jongdae could only hope to have this type of presence one day. 

 

Hopefully sooner than later. 

 

“Let this court be in session.” His mother calls as she takes her seat on the throne, there were two, the second having been constructed when Jongdae’s father took the throne, he wanted his wife to have an equal place as him. 

 

Something his grandfather had frowned upon when he and his mother had originally come into power. 

 

“Queen mother, as you well know, it has now been a little over a week since his Majesty’s passing. And as much as we hate to bring such a matter up during your grieving. We believe it is time for moves to be made.” One of the council starts. 

 

Another elderly woman stands up, she had been apart of his father’s council as well, and in his grandfather’s as well. “There is unrest among the people, that his majesty. Being so young to take the crown, will not be able to manage his duties alone. They need reassurance, we suggest that his majesty take a consort.” 

 

The queen smiles at the elderly woman’s directness, she’d always been that way and her majesty appreciated that, especially when it came to moments like these. 

 

“It would show that he has everyone’s best interests at heart.” 

 

That’s right, he wasn’t just a Prince anymore he _was_ the King apparent. 

 

“Who are you suggesting it be with?” Jongdae finally finds his voice to speak. 

 

“That’s up to you, Your Majesty.” 

 

He thought about it and there is only one place that would have significant impact, the easier choice would have been the prince of spring, their relations were already very good with the other kingdom, but Prince Baekhyun was like his brother and it would have just been severely awkward. 

 

“Winter, a royal of Winter.” 

 

Most of the council looked pleased at his decision, relations with the other had not been great historically, and although they weren’t at war at the moment. The peace was still laced with an undercurrent of uneasiness, it was the definition of fragile. 

 

He then looks to his mother who was smiling in approval, and in that moment he feels that he can in fact do this. 

 

Everything after that moved quickly, an envoy was sent to Winter and now he stood in his formal garb, full arms decorated over the white colored coat, gold acting as an accent. 

 

He knew it wasn’t the clothing that was making him sweat, but his nerves. 

He didn’t know why his nerves were so bad. 

 

He had done his research on the royal family of winter once the engagement had been confirmed, he found that there were two princes. The first prince: Crowned Prince Luhan who was on the cusp of succeeding his father, and then the second, Prince Minseok, although not a lot could be found out about him, was the one that was to become his consort. 

 

Not a lot was known about either of the princes, nothing made to the public eye, at least outside of his kingdom, and like the princes much of the kingdom was shrouded in mystery. Jongdae hoped that this could be a chance to learn for the both of them. 

 

Though his nerves weren’t eased as when he had told Baekhyun, the Spring prince had immediately gone wide eyed and started talking about the things that he heard, being the socialite he was of course he would hear gossip. A lot of it didn’t sound too promising, stating that the winter royal had a disposition to being heartless and cruel, not to mention they didn’t interact with anyone. 

 

There were many stories, The Spring Prince had told him, some which he knew hinged on fiction. 

 

Though he did believe one of the reoccurring themes, that both of the princes were said to be unbelievably beautiful. 

 

“Dae, you’re going to run a rut into the carpet.” His mother comes over to him, fussing over his appearance, she like him was a little more dressed up her crown resting proudly on her head. The elegant crown, crystal flowers held together by delicate silver work. 

 

His mother and father had designed it together. 

 

“Sorry…” He mumbles. 

 

“Stop your worrying, everything is going to be fine.” She smooths out his jacket and fixes his own crown. 

 

Soon they’re notified that the Winter Prince has arrived, he and his mother stand near the thrones. 

 

“Now announcing Prince of Winter, Kim Minseok.” The doorman announces, the doors to the hall swing open allowing for their guest to enter the hall, behind him another manfollowed, including two trunks and another small carrier. 

 

He took in the other man’s appearance, a light veil of silver colored fabric covering the bottom of his face. But his eyes could be seen quite clearly, lined by kohl and a light shimmery eye shadow of some sort, it brought out the cat like shape of his eyes. 

White, silvery, hair added to his features, making everything stand out, Jongdae could tell that even without seeing the bottom half of the other’s face that he was indeed handsome. 

 

Jongdae hopes that he had placed what could be adhered to some semblance of a smile instead of a grimace of some sort. 

 

“Your Majesty…” The prince greets them with a deep bow, his voice is light and smooth, the former prince didn’t know what he had been expecting. 

 

The Queen inclines her head in greeting, giving him a small smile. “Welcome, I’m sure that your travel here was pleasant?” 

 

“Yes, your kingdom makes for quite the backdrop, its absolutely gorgeous.” The prince responds. “Although as expected it is a little warmer than I’m used to.” 

 

It was true, just a slight sheen of sweat could be seen on the Winter Prince’s forehead, he was wearing the lightest and thinest clothes that he owned. 

 

Suddenly the winter prince’s eyes shift to Jongdae and then brought back from his analyzation of the other, that he realizes that he’s being addressed. A flush captures his cheeks at being caught spacing off, _staring_ none the less. 

 

Jongdae clears his throat turning his attention to his mother. “Jongdae dear, the prince here needs some assistance with his things so that he can get settled down before dinner.” She then turns to the other prince. “Forgive my son, it’s been a rough past couple of weeks.” 

 

“I understand,” Minseok’s eyes flicker to Jongdae. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

 

“Thank you.” His mother smiles. 

 

The summer prince breaks their eye contact. “Junmyeon.” He calls for his personal servant, standing against one of the walls. 

 

“Your Highness?” He’s at his side in an instant. 

 

“Would you please help get the Prince’s things to his room.” 

 

“My pleasure.” Junmyeon smiles, going towards the luggage as well as the other man standing behind the Winter Prince. 

 

The Winter Prince makes a gesture with his hand. 

 

“As you wish, Your Highness.” The rather stoic looking man steps out from behind him, offering Junmyeon a little smile as well when the briefly greet each other. 

“Jongdae, why don’t you escort Minseok to his room?” His mother suggests, giving him a look. 

 

Use this chance to get to know each other before the wedding ceremony was to take place within the next forty eight hours. 

 

Jongdae clears his throat. “Of course, if you’ll follow me.” 

 

The small group departs the throne room, Junmyeon and the winter prince’s servant just behind the two royals as he leads them to the room that had been spot checked many times over due to his own nervousness before the other royal had arrived. 

 

He can’t find the courage to make even light conversation, so their walk to the room was filled with their footsteps. 

 

“Here we are,” Jongdae says as he pushes the door open. The space is familiar to his own, soon to be their own, as the room will only be where the prince resides until the marriage ceremony is complete. The room is lightly decorated, silken sheets, wood, and stone making up a majority of the architecture, and like most of the rooms had a small balcony outlooking the gardens. Though it wasn’t like his, it lead down directly into the gardens. 

 

Well his more private section that he personally kept up. 

 

“I hope this is to your liking.” 

 

The Winter Prince looks around the room, Jongdae can see the dark eyes of the other royal analyze. “This will do just fine.” he says, his voice tinkling and soft as the previous times. 

 

Junmyeon returns to the young King’s side once he helped putting the rest of the royal’s things where the other servant had directed to place them. 

 

Another round of silence fills the room and Jongdae felt the itching need to leave, there was still other things that Jongdae could show the other Prince, many more things but…

 

“If you don’t need anything else of me. I’ll see you at dinner, Your Highness.” Jongdae gives the other a swift bow before clearing the room, just barely hearing the soft tone of acknowledgement the other gave. 

 

Junmyeon follows closely behind him, brow creased in worry. “Your Highness?” 

 

Jongdae pauses in the middle of the hallway, light from the pained windows patterning against his skin in splashes of color. “I’m alright, hyung. I just… I just need some air.” 

 

The elder servant nods in understanding. “If you need me, you know what to do.” 

 

Jongdae smiles. “Thank you, hyung…” The young soon to be king utters softly. 

 

Jongdae soon heads off further down the hall, heading to the one place that he knew he could talk a little more openly. 

 

*******

“What is he like? What does he look like? Is it like everyone’s said?” The Spring Prince’s non-stop, rapid fire, questions hadn’t ceased since the moment he had arrived, eager to find out every bit of information Jongdae could offer. 

 

“‘ _How are you, Jongdae?_ ’ Oh, I’m fine, Baekhyun, thank you for so much for asking.” Jongdae replies instead, giving his best friend a pout. 

 

The Spring Prince rolls his eyes. “Forgive me, Your _Majesty_ , how are you this evening?” 

 

Jongdae glowers and gives him a light shove, which the other laughs at his eyes sparkling mischievously. 

 

“Okay, but seriously, what’s he like?” 

 

Jongdae shrugs. “He seems nice enough, we really haven’t talked outside of his reception when he got here.” 

 

“You mean you left him to find his way around your palace, _Jongdae?_!” 

 

The Summer prince, winces at the sound of his friends voice. “What else was I supposed to do? It was awkward, Baek.” He whines. 

 

“You’re supposed to show him around, not make it awkward. Believe it or not, The Prince of Winter is in the situation as you. Except that he had to leave his home.” Baekhyun sighs. “You getting married within the next two days, Dae.” 

 

The Prince flops back into the grass, letting out a groan. 

 

“You’re practically a _King_ , if not one already.”

 

“I know, Baek, I know…” He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I know more than anyone.” He mumbles. 

 

The Spring Prince lets out a little huff of amusement. “I’m not meaning to put any pressure on you, its just very un-proper of you. He’s your guest.” 

 

Jongdae’s gaze turns to the other a sort of smug smile settles on his lips. “How are things going between you and that red haired noble? What was his name?” 

A flush immediately covers the cheeks of the other royal. “T-thats none of your business.” 

 

“Hmm, thats what I thought. What would your mother do if she found out, he hasn’t even done proper courting ritual.” Jongdae supplies. 

 

“Okay, okay. That’s enough out of you….” He mumbles, crossing his arms, the light brown haired boy pouting a bit. “But this still doesn’t get you out of giving me details later on.” 

 

The soon to be king rolls his eyes, but still smiles none the less; and by the time Jongdae leaves from meeting with Baekhyun, the sun is setting low in the sky. Setting the sky and surrounding areas ablaze in a glow the only way that summer seemed to be able to do. 

 

Scattering prisms of deep reds, cooling violets, and starlight golds, the colors eventually enveloped into the velvet of night, fireflies like little twinkling stars in the night, truly a sight to behold. 

 

“Your Highness,” Junmyeon greets him at the door with a smile. “Was your time outside enjoyable?” 

 

“Yes, hyung… I’m sorry for disappearing. I needed to go and think.” 

 

The elder hums in acknowledgement. “How was His Highness?” 

 

Jongdae releases a little chuckle at that, the elder always knew. “Baekhyun’s fine, excitable as always.” 

 

“Glad to hear it.” A soft smile up turning his lips. 

 

Junmyeon in someways was like an older brother to them, as he had been there as long as Jongdae could recollect, Junmyeon’s family serving their family for generations. So, it wasn’t any surprise that Junmyeon was seen more as family rather than just a servant. 

 

The Queen herself seeing the older boy as her second son. 

 

“How’s his highness?” the young summer prince worries his bottom lip. 

 

“He’s settled down nicely, they’re in the dining hall now.” 

 

Jongdae’s eyes widen, it was around dinner time, his mother was going to kill him especially if she found that he hadn’t been attentive to their guest, to _his_ future husband. 

 

Junmyeon smiles as the younger’s expression turns into a horrified realization, the head servant comes forward, fixing the royal’s clothes, and straightening whatever needed to be straightened before, taking his arm and leading him towards the hall. 

 

“How mad is she?” 

 

“Luckily, you aren’t that late, but it would be best to move promptly.” 

 

The two arrive at the doors, the young royal taking a breath before giving a nod for the other to open the doors, Jongdae keeping a calm expression when he enters the room. His mother already situated at the head of the table and the winter prince at a seat just a little ways away. However, this table wasn’t the long table that was usually reserved for special occasions such as the wedding that would be held in few days time. 

 

His mother believed that family dinners should be intimate, thus separate dining halls and the more intimate, smaller table here. 

 

“Mother, Your Highness. I’m sorry for being to be late!” He takes his seat at the table, just on the otherwise of his mother and in front of the winter prince. 

 

“That’s alright, Jongdae.” His mother gives him a look, he could tell that he was indeed in a little bit of trouble, but she wasn’t going to reprimand him in front of the other royal. She makes a gesture for the courses to be brought out, the first of which was just a light soup for their appetizer. 

 

Across the table he could feel the other royal’s eyes on him, the summer prince’s eyes shift over to his husband to be. The other had changed dress again, this time the garb was a blue color, still a vail of fabric covering the lower half of his face, but it seemed that this time his clothes were layered a little lighter, than what he had come in in originally, perhaps some of the clothing is from here? 

 

A sweep of glitter still covered his lids, perhaps freshened up for the eventing. 

 

It made him wonder how the other was going to manage to eat with the vale covering the lower half of his face. 

 

They make brief eye contact and Jongdae finds himself looking away as his mother begins speaking again. 

 

“I trust that my son has shown you around the castle, Minseok?” She takes a light draw of her soup. 

 

Jongdae nearly chokes on his own food, barely managing to swallow the liquid. If the winter prince told the truth then he would be more than screwed, although he wouldn’t blame the other. He’d literally been the worst host in existence, his mother would be mortified at his behavior. 

He could only sip on his drink and begin thinking of an apology, or rather the acceptance of the major scolding that he was about to get. 

 

“Yes, he’s been the perfect host.” The other answers. 

 

The summer prince tries not to gawk at the other as his head snaps up, slightly widened. 

 

Why did he cover for him? 

 

“Is that so?” Her eyes flicker over to her son. 

 

“Right,” Jongdae clears his throat, proud of being able to keep stability in it. “I showed him to the library and the main dining room.” 

 

She nods, and then smiles satisfactorily. 

 

The rest of their dinner goes by smoothly with small talk being made for the remainder, until Her Majesty retires for the night, leaving both princes and their servants to walk to their respective rooms, and just like earlier in the day the pair walk in silence, Jongdae not being able to work up the voice to ask the other why he had covered for him. 

 

When he thinks that he has found the voice to do so, the winter prince turns to him, not a thing out of place despite having eating dinner earlier. Jongdae, much too preoccupied with other thoughts to even see how the other had managed the task. 

 

“Thank you for the escort, Your Highness.” it still surprised how light the others voice was every time he spoke. “I hope your night is restful.” 

 

“Y-you as well, your highness…” He gives the other a slight bow of his head. 

 

The winter royal turns to enter his room, his own servant opening the door before him with a gloved hand, as always a pretty stoic expression on his face. 

 

“Your Highness.” Upon a sudden impulse, he calls out to the other, but as the other royal turns around, gaze questioning, his tongue yet again turns to led. 

 

Words swallowed. 

 

“Never mind, have a goodnight.” He looks down slightly as the other acknowledges, him before he and his servant disappear into the room. 

 

The head servant of the summer household stands erect from his bowed position once the other royal disappears behind the door. Jongdae releases a sigh, wondering what was exactly wrong with him, not one to usually choke on his words. 

 

It was different. 

 

But then again his life was changing forever. 

 

With one last look and Junmyeon giving him a soft smile before he too, heads in for the night. 

***

Over the next couple of days, he saw little of the other royal, or rather both of them saw little of each other. That seems quite unusual for two people who were going to be spending the rest of their natural lives together, not having a part in the planning of the wedding with the exception of the clothes that they were going to wear. 

 

Just another reminder that this was very much so a political marriage. 

 

But it wasn’t as if Jongdae had been trying to avoid his future spouse, at least consciously, it seemed that any moment that Jongdae would get to himself was soon ended by the council or something or another needing to be checked over, he had done a lot of riding out into the towns greeting his people along with his mother. 

 

Something that the council said needed to happen before the day of the wedding, though it seemed that most of the doubts that had been whispered around the kingdom since the death of the king had quieted down after the two royals had shown their faces. 

 

However the morning of the wedding didn’t lessen the anxiety coursing through his veins. It was a perfect day for the ceremony and like all of the ceremonies of the royals like his parents before him, it would happen in the rose path, a small part of the larger garden but just as beautiful none the less. 

 

The flowers having been a gift from the Byuns, as a sign of their long time alliance and friendship, roses being of high significance to the spring royals. 

 

As he stood watching the various servants fuss over him, making sure that not a thing was out of place, Junmyeon being the overseer of the whole process. While his mother he was sure was making sure that the palace and the grounds surrounding the ceremony looked absolutely perfect. 

 

If it weren’t for his Hyung then he’s sure he would feel a lot more unraveled at the moment. 

 

The servants around him stop their fussing and that is what brings him back to the present. He was dressed in his full princely garb, blonde hair neatly laid and slicked, the white of his formal wear accented by the gold embroidered along it in various swirling patterns, the crown denoting his status sitting upon his head, it was gold like the embellishments on his jacket. Nothing too gaudy, in fact it was almost similar to his mother’s it its design, but yet it still held elements of his father’s crown. 

 

Behind him, Junmyeon looks as proud the elder brother that Jongdae considered him as. 

 

The summer prince smiles at the elder from the mirror. “Don’t you get all sappy too, between you and my mother I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.” He slightly whines, as he turns to face him. 

 

The servant smiles. “No promises.” He slightly laughs. 

 

At that moment his mother chooses to enter the room, her expression immediately shifting into a smile, tears shining in her eyes. “Oh, look at you…” She comes forward, taking his face in her hands. “My little boy is all grown up, I knew this day would come one day…” 

 

“Mom…” He places one of his hands over hers. 

 

“It just seemed like yesterday, that you had just begun to walk.” She laughs. “Your father would be so proud.” the sheen over her eyes breaks and a tear rolls down her cheek. 

 

“Mom, I was just telling Myeon-hyung that he shouldn’t be sappy, now I will be too.” He wipes away the tear with the pad of his thumb, before Junmyeon steps forward with a napkin, his mother gracefully dabbing at her eyes as to not ruin her makeup. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dae. It’s just, I’m so happy at the man you’ve become… I just know you’re going to continue to do great things.” She pats his cheek one more time. “I know this not exactly how you envisioned your wedding day, but you’re brave for making this choice at such a young age.” She grasps his hands. “I pray, that you and Minseok, will live a long and healthy life.” 

 

Her words eased some of the tension in his bones, knowing that she was going to be there to support him, and that she in the whole situation was unsure as he was. 

 

He smiles, squeezing her hands. “Thank you, Mom.” 

 

His thoughts shift to his husband to be, as this would be the first time seeing the other for the first time in literally forty-eight hours. “How is His Highness?” 

 

He felt a little awkward asking, but he should know that the other was doing at least okay at the moment. 

 

“I spoke with Prince Minseok’s servant this morning. He said that his highness was doing well, and looked forward to the proceedings.” Junmyeon answers. 

 

Jongdae nods at the answer, it obviously was a little practiced, something he knew all too well. “Thats good…” 

 

Soon after that, his mother disappeared again with all of her grace, making sure that the last of the touches were truly perfect and in place. Leaving Junmyeon to be the one to lead him out onto the alter, where all of the guests were waiting, If he was nervous then he could only imagine what Minseok was going through as he was about to present himself to a bunch of people who didn’t know and in a foreign land no less that he had been in for a total of three days. 

 

The garden had been decorated beautifully, it was obvious his mother had spared no expense when dealing with the festivities, it was the one reason he and his father had left any party planning or that sort to her, she genuinely loved doing it. Though, Jongdae wasn’t so put off to admit that he did find an inkling of enjoyment as well from helping his mother, though his skills were nowhere near his. 

 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sudden quiet of the crowd a few murmurs working their way though still as the music shifted, announcing the fact that the winter prince was about to make his appearance. 

 

Jongdae finds himself standing a little straighter, and his nerves kicking in, he hopes he doesn’t sweat too much through his clothing or through the make up. His eyes immediately search the crowd for his mother or Baekhyun, he first finds his friend giving one encouraging nod. His eyes alight with curiosity like all of the others, not much was seen of the Winter Royal family so it was certainly a moment baited in breath. 

 

His mother gives him a soft smile. 

 

The doors open and everyone stands. 

 

He hadn’t known what he had been expecting to see, but what he did see blew whatever expectations he subconsciously had, completely out of the water. First thing that caught his eyes were the clothing it was obvious that they were very much not of this kingdom, but they had been adapted to climate change. 

 

The other came in his own a navy blue with silver accents, much like his own coat, but the opposite of his. Where his outfit is more sharp looking, this was billowy, the bottom coming off as skirt like, but yet controlled, and sharp. Unlike him the other wasn’t wearing a crown, instead his statement came from two pieces on the shoulders of his outfit, two swirling branches of silver with shimmery tools of white hanging from them and trailing behind him. 

 

When they’re finally close enough to see each other, Jongdae immediately outstretches his hand, as they make eye contact, he notices other details. First, like the other times he had seen him, there was a vail over the lower half of his face, this one decorated for the occasion, intricate patterns sewn into the cloth. His make up was done, eyes defined by coal, giving them more definition, and his lid this time a swipe of blue accented by silver and a little pop of white in the corners of his eyes, and lastly the lace gloves that covered his hands. 

 

It didn’t stop the shock of feeling that the other royal’s hand is cold, but he schools his expression into a smile. One that he hoped was comforting and not the utter reflection of his own nerves. 

 

The pair make their way to the alter stopping in front of the official, Jongdae soon losing track of the words somewhat as he began his introduction. The two royals now facing each other, and like the other times that they had been in a room together, Jongdae caught him staring directly at him. Not even looking at the person officiating the ceremony, he doesn’t even look away when he’s caught, just two almost coal colored eyes staring back at him. 

 

He could tell that his soon to be _spouse_ , was analyzing him. 

 

Jongdae briefly wonders if there was anything wrong with his makeup or appearance, taking in how flawless the other looked. 

 

But soon his gaze shifts away to the person speaking for the first time since he’d arrived, this prompts Jongdae to the same, his senses tuning back in. 

 

“Kim Jongdae, Crown Prince of Aestas and king apparent. Do you bind yourself, and this kingdom to this man?” 

 

“I do.” The words slip out easily, easier than he originally thought they would come, but the needs of the many outweighed his own doubts and fears. 

 

“Kim Minseok, Prince of Cheimon and ruler apparent to the kingdom of Aestas, do you bind yourself and your kingdom to this man?” 

 

There’s tension in the air for the moment, should the prince reject the notion it could incite a war. But if he was on the same wave length as Jongdae, as he suspected was the case, then there shouldn’t be any cause for worry. 

 

“I do.” The prince answers with out a waiver in his voice. 

 

“I know pronounce you bound and married, may these people bear witness to this union and may it be blessed by the sun above and the nature around us.” The officiant smiles. 

 

While the crowd was giving their praises, would be where they would traditionally seal their union. But this was not a usual circumstance, and something told the Aestaian prince that he shouldn’t move the veil. So instead he opted for lightly kissing the others knuckles, a light pressure but enough to still feel the chill of his skin through the lace. 

 

Again, Jongdae can feel that gaze searing into him again as he retracts, this time the other seemed curious. 

 

In return the Cherimon Prince gives Jongdae’s hands a firm squeeze. 

 

They turn to face the crowd and make their exit, Baekhyun beaming along with his mother, as they exit the venue. And make it to the next phase, the reception ball. He didn’t know why he thought the wedding ceremony was the most stressful part, it was the reception that he should have been more concerned about.

 

Navigating the court and the other nobles for the evening. 

 

After a brief break that allowed both of them to refresh themselves a bit, now he stood waiting with Junmyeon at the doors the the ballroom. 

 

“See your highness, you worried for nothing.” The servant states, making sure that the prince’s outfit wasn’t anything less than perfect. 

 

“Hyung!” He whines. “Don’t tease me, we’ve still got the reception left!” 

 

“I know, and you’ll do just fine, you both looked great.” He fixes an out of place hair. “If I didn’t know any better, it looked as if you two had been together longer than just a couple of days.” The elder chuckles, and then steps back satisfied with the younger’s appearance. 

 

“Remember, you’re _not_ going to be alone.” 

 

At that moment Minseok rounds the corner, having freshened up like him, the piece that had wrapped around his shoulders was gone, revealing more of what he hadn’t been able to pay attention to during the ceremony. He could now see that the top of the outfit had been incrusted in small crystals, they catch the light with every movement of the prince, glittering like ice crystals. 

 

“Your Highness.” Junmyeon greets bowing. 

 

The Winter native inclines his head in acknowledgment, his servant greeting Jongdae in the same manner. 

 

As he extends a hand towards the other, noticing that the gloves had changed from the lace ones, these were obviously thicker. 

 

He couldn’t feel the chill of the other’s skin through these. 

 

He wonders why he switched them out. 

 

“Ready?” Minseok loops his arm through his, and gives an affirmative nod. 

 

After making sure that not a thing was out of place on the winter born royal, his servant goes and joins Junmyeon by the door, to help push them open. 

 

“Now announcing their Royal Highnesses Crown Prince Jongdae and Prince Minseok of Cherimon.” 

 

The pair make their way to the middle of the ballroom, greeting the Queen before beginning their first dance, in front of everyone. This was something that he made sure he was at least decent at before the other royal came, when it came to dancing he wasn’t the best but he was proud to be able to waltz and do his country’s traditional dance without stepping on toes and seriously injuring his dancing partner. 

 

With them being so close, he could feel the stares from the spectators, it made the silence between them a little more awkward. As they could both see every detail of each others face, from the perfectly groomed eye brows, to the shape of their eyes. 

 

Minseok notes that the other does have makeup on, not as elaborate as his in the eye department, but it's still there none the less. A swipe of gold shimmer, that excentuated the already existent twinkle in his eyes, bringing out the honey in the brown of his eyes. 

 

Jongdae chooses to take advantage of their closeness, a sort of privacy that would allow them to talk without being overheard. 

 

“I apologize for my absence for the past two days, it hasn’t allowed me to attend to you in the way that I should have been.” Jongdae slightly bites his lip. “How are you?” 

 

He could have mistaken it but he feels like there is a slight flench from when the prince hears the words as if not expecting them at all to be spoken. 

 

“I’m well…” The feathery voice answers. “I understand that there were matters that you needed to attend to, they were more important than having to entertain me. But I’m thankful for your concern.” 

 

He slightly adjusts the way his hands are resting on the shoulders, Jongdae eyes the gloves again, seeing that the lace has been opted out for a skin tight leather gloves, designs etched into them as well. 

 

“You’re well?” 

 

Jongdae turns out the other for a turn before giving a response to the question. “You’re light on your feet.” 

 

“I study well.” The prince replies easily. 

 

Jongdae smiles a bit. “I’m well.” He assures. 

 

And like that, their dance is over and the hall erupts into polite applause, and soon the rest of the evening is a blur of meeting, greeting, and polite smiles. Even Jongdae’s mouth was getting tired of the polite smile, surprisingly or perhaps not. Minseok occasionally gives the nobles and various other people had to introduce. 

 

The real test came when he had to introduce Baekhyun who had been lurking, around the edges of the room. Jongdae purposefully ignoring him since he was trying to be so nosy, that was at least until he couldn’t avoid it anymore. 

 

Luckily Baekhyun had been every part the prince and had even managed to garner a small, but genuine, smile from the Cherimonian royal. 

 

The Spring prince was practically bouncing barely concealed excitement, the situation being the only bar holding him back from showing that openly. At the moment, Jongdae was especially grateful, he had witnessed how well Minseok had responded to someone greeting him with so much forward energy. 

 

He could practically feel the cold snap in the air by how quickly he went back to short one word answers, or wordless nods. 

 

Also, he didn’t appreciate being preemptively touched by those he obviously had not inwardly approved, for a moment panic rose in his throat at the thought that he had maybe unintentionally broken that boundary, but then he thought that the other would have made it abundantly clear that he had been made uncomfortable. 

 

Now, that the reception was over they moved into their _shared_ room, something that he was going to have to get more than used to. He was almost confused when he had stepped foot into the room and seen Minseok’s servant along with Junmyeon arranging things, that was before his brain caught up. 

 

The pair are bowing towards the newly wed royals. 

 

Junmyeon is immediately at his side helping him escape from the restriction of his formal wear after being in it all day, it was a relief to feel the air rushing into the cotton of his undershirt, in another part of the room, Minseok was going through the same process at the vanity. 

 

Looking over, the future king realizes that he has not learned the name of Minseok’s attendant. 

 

“Forgive me…” The prince speaking up causes attention to shift to him, and Jongdae looks the servant boy in the eyes. Though, he didn’t know if he could really be called a boy he looked like he could be considered around their age. 

 

“But I don’t believe I’ve taken the time to learn your name.” He smiles, as the servant blinks almost owlishly at him. 

 

“Me… Your Highness?” The words are hesitant. 

 

He laughs. “Yes you.” 

 

“I’m Sehun, Your Highness.” 

 

“Pleased to meet you, I’m sure Myeon-hyung hasn’t been too tough on you? I know he can be quite a stickler for perfectionism.” 

 

The head servant sighs. “Your Highness.” He chides, though there’s no real bite to it. 

 

“If anything I think he’s too soft… Junmyeon, I think you can be a bit tougher on him.” Minseok’s eyes survey the room, from the mirror slightly curved up as an indication that he was smiling. “I think he can learn a thing or two from you.” 

 

“Hyung!” Sehun whines, a reflex before he realizes his mistake and immediately apologizes. 

 

“There’s no need to apologize, I want you to feel comfortable here. This is now your home as much as it is mine.” 

 

From then on the awkwardness that hung in the room, was dissipated as they finish preparing for the night, both Sehun and Junmyeon checking if they needed anything more before heading to their own chambers for the night, leaving the two once again in their night clothes. 

 

As it turns out, Minseok even had a veil for sleeping, it only made him more curious. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

This makes him realize that he had been staring at the other intensely, he feels his cheeks heat up upon being caught. 

 

“I— if it isn’t too personal, I was wondering why you wear the veil. Even to sleep? Doesn’t it get in the way?” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, ruffling up the slightly wet blonde strands.

 

Minseok takes a seat on the bed, the weight shifting, Jongdae had offered to sleep on the love seat that faced out to the garden. But the other had vehemently refused, stating that if he did such a thing he’d freeze him to the bed, and knowing that royal bloodlines and sometimes nobles had the abilities. As he himself wields control of lighting, and can even make a thunder storm or two. There was no doubt in his mind that Minseok would follow through on his word, had the look in his eyes been enough of an indication. 

 

He took Minseok as a man who meant what he said, and did take the time to waste too much breath on words that didn’t express that. 

 

“No, it’s alright. I was wondering when you would ask.” The Cherimon, clutches a pillow to his chest, one of his personal ones that he had brought from home. “In my culture, those of royal birth or noble birth wear them because we aren’t supposed to be gazed upon by outsiders.” He shifts a little. “Its a privilege that belongs to family, those in your innermost circle, and your spouse or significant other.” 

 

Jongdae’s brow furrows as he listens to the words. “But doesn’t that cut you off from your people? If they aren’t able to completely see your face? It doesn’t affect your relationship?” 

 

“That’s not something even considered, we’re untouchable as far as they’re concerned. I can tell that the sentiment is very much different here.” 

 

The other prince nods. “I see. So, when we go out you’ll always wear the veil?” 

 

He nods. 

 

“Then when would you take it off? If not in a situation like now, when you’re about to sleep?” 

 

The white haired man considers his words, falling into the silence that was normal for him. “You for example, could remove my veil, and would see me without it. That is your right.” 

 

“Some thing tells me that, removing it would be an extremely _intimate_ gesture.” He doesn’t know why, but it makes his cheeks warm. 

 

“You would be right, especially tonight, that would suggest other things other than talking were going to happen.” 

 

The flush in his face only, deepens, he had in no way thought about consummating the marriage. It wasn’t that he didn’t find the other attractive, he could already tell without seeing the lower half of Minseok’s face that he was indeed attractive. He saw how various people flushed during the reception when the other prince met their gaze. 

 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that! It didn’t even cross my mind.” Jongdae kind of panics as he sees theblank stare the slightly smaller gives, Minseok wasn’t at all that much shorter than him, they were practically the same height. “N-not that you aren’t attractive, your eyes are pretty.” He stumbles over his tongue. 

 

Now the flush of embarrassment adds to his face. 

 

This earns a tinkle of laughter from the other, it was the first time he was hearing it, and it made him relax. “But seriously, I won’t remove the veil until you’re ready… Its already a lot that’s been asked of you to leave your own country to come here to marry someone that you’ve never even met, or much less heard of.” 

 

Again silence fills the room as is his trademark, but he can see the warm thank you in the others eyes. 

 

“I never said you’ve never been heard of, I don’t think you know just how handsome that face of yours is.” Minseok states quietly, before Jongdae could even splutter a response. “We should retire, it’s been a long day, and the week has barely begun.” He blows out his candle, climbing under the covers. 

 

Jongdae does the same fumbling a little bit before facing towards the windows, he could feel the sight chill that signified the other had done the same except facing the door. “Goodnight, Your Highness.” 

 

“Minseok or Hyung, at least to you… you’re younger than me right? At least that’s what Junmyeon told me.” 

 

Jongdae smiles, a slight warm feeling erupting in his chest, perhaps this wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought. 

 

Junmyeon was right, he wasn’t alone. “Goodnight, _Hyung_.” 

 

“Goodnight, Jongdae.” 

***

The following morning, Jongdae finds out what had been in the carrier that had been so carefully placed on top of the items. It was a cat, and Jongdae had awoken to the animal sitting on his chest, large green eyes analyzing him as its tail swished back and forth. 

 

He hadn’t dared moved in fear that trying to touch the animal would result in him getting scratched, and he also found out that the cats name was Tan, as the silver almost white haired prince cooed at it in the early morning. 

 

Minseok was quick to assure him that Tan wouldn’t have sat on him like that had he not deemed him worthy. But Jongdae wasn’t so sure, the cat still watched him as if waiting for the other to do something that would displease his master. So until then he was treading lightly around the animal, at least until he was sure he was completely in good graces. 

This wasn’t the only thing that he was able to find out, there was something different going on in the air, it felt chiller and he knew it wasn’t just from being next to Minseok under the covers. 

 

Looking out of the windows leading to the attached balcony, there was some type of precipitation outside, and it wasn’t just rain, he knew that smell. It was practically second nature like the air they breathed, especially in this climate. No this was different, the glass on the balcony actually felt cold, not chilly, but _cold_. 

 

The precipitation looked thicker, he didn’t know what to call it. 

 

Part of him wanted to reach out and touch it between his fingers, but the uncertainty held him back. 

 

“Hyung, come look at this…” 

 

From behind him he hears footsteps behind him before he hears a little gasp from beside him, but he doesn’t tear his eyes away from the sight outside. 

 

“What is _it_?” 

 

Instead of answering him, Minseok takes a step pushing open the doors and sticking his hand outside. Jongdae’s protest caught in his throat as he watches the substance accumulate into his hands, where as everywhere else it was melting on contact. 

 

“Its slush…” the elder sounds perturbed, his brows furrowed in the middle as he allowswhat has been in his hands to drop to the ground and then subsequently, melt and evaporate.

 

When he makes his way into the room once again, the doors open, revealing an equally concerned looking Junmyeon and Sehun. Both of them quickly bowing towards the royals before resuming their walk. 

 

“Hyung?” The tone of the younger attendant’s voice, held a note of strain as if he expected something to be wrong. 

 

“I’m alright, Sehun-ah, its not me.” Minseok answers immediately to soothe the younger. 

 

“Your Highness, forgive my forwardness. But what do you mean it’s not _you_?” Junmyeon questions, eyes flickering between the pair of princes. 

 

“Minseok-Hyung can control frost, depending on his mood he can create storms.” 

 

“So if it wasn’t you hyung, how is that possible?” Sehun gestures his head towards the outside. 

“I honestly don’t have an idea.” Minseok answers. 

 

“Maybe its approval.” Jongdae says, ever the optimist. “A sign that our union is a positive action.” 

 

Minseok searches his face. “Maybe.” He softly utters. 

 

There’s no more discussion of the weather while the pair are being prepared for the day. And Jongdae can only hope that everyone else can find the positivity in what the weather could mean, but he knew more likely than not it would once again incite the uneasiness and doubts that his people had with him in the first place. 

 

And as it turns out his hunch is right, the rest of the week and the ones following had been what he could imagine what the underworld would feel like. He only finds peace in the time that he forcefully carves out to talk to Minseok, one of the things that his father drilled into his head that he should make time for his family, to not let the work consume him. 

 

He after all had to be sane in order to run his country. 

 

Minseok seemed surprised at first that he had shown up just to be with him and talk, but one could tell he enjoyed It. During this time, The blonde learned that Minseok knew so much about his country and he knew nothing, so he took every opportunity to learn, determined to have these things written in a book so the country would no longer be without this information. 

 

People often fear and misconstrue what they cannot understand. 

 

Minseok didn’t even mind when the younger would sometimes fall asleep during their talks, only assuring him that it was okay. 

 

There’s not an exact moment where either of them realize that their relationship shifts, during their time getting to know each other. Between the walks in the garden, time in the library, and just learning about each other. Perhaps for Jongdae, he realizes that he might be beginning to feel something more was during a meeting with his court. The elder by his side, much to their protest, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Rebels had started up again after the strange weather, had started a month ago, though it wasn’t as severe as it was in the beginning. Minseok having sent a letter to his elder brother to possibly see if he knew what was going on. 

 

Minseok has said that maybe it was a sign of their improving relationship, Jongdae feels like a lot of the time he knows more than he lets on. 

 

But with the council in that moment, he was glad for the elder’s experience as he had been at a loss of what to do. He had swiftly provided a solution on how to handle the rebels. The look in his eyes daring them to defy him, when they knew that he was right, he did what any responsible spouse does and backed his husband. 

 

They had had their ups and downs though of course, the stress of everything going on with the combination of Minseok’s homesickness leading to some arguments, that left the elder silent for a whole week, even after Jongdae apologized. 

 

Perhaps the moment for Minseok noticing that he felt something more than the companionship they’d been able to build. It was a swift action while walking in the gardens out side of their room, brush of fabric against cheek. It had been an almost unconscious action, he almost couldn’t explain why he had done it. Maybe it was because of how sweet the younger had been since the beginning, maybe it was the cheekbones that were to die for glowing in the sun. 

 

He doesn’t know, but he doesn’t hate it. 

 

Three months pass by like water. 

 

With both of those highs and lows, Jongdae finds himself in the throne room. Once again contemplating whether or not he was indeed worthy although, his mother, Junmyeon, Sehun, and Minseok told him otherwise. He’d been raised to do this, but sometimes it all became too much and he didn’t know where to turn. 

 

So he opted here, alone to shed his tears so that he wouldn’t worry his husband. 

 

So there he sat at the foot of the throne, the one that was now his, although a little unofficially since they’d had no time to do a proper ceremony with all of the chaos that was only now beginning to settle down.

 

And much like when he was a child, he cried, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open. 

 

“Dae?” 

 

His head whips up at the familiar nickname cheeks wet with tears, eyes blurry. Not being able to recognize who it was until he feels familiar cool against his skin wiping away the tears. 

 

Minseok. 

 

“Dae, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

 

He melts into the touch, not remembering when the elder took to calling him the familiar name, maybe around the same time he had stopped calling him exclusively ‘hyung’ and just Minseok. 

 

“It’s stupid.” 

 

“No, it’s not.” The silver haired elder admonishes. “Now tell me.” 

 

“I— I just don’t feel enough. How am _I_ supposed to sit on that throne. I am not even half of the man my father was.” He strains. “If it weren’t for you, I—I probably would even be seen as competent.” 

 

Minseok sighs. “Jongdae... you are the one ruling this country, I am simply council foryou. You are the one making use of my experience to better this kingdom and yourself.” Both of his hands are now cupping the younger’s face, thumb lightly stroking a cheekbone. “You’re the one comforting your people, I’m terrible at that... you’re magnetic, you are becoming every inch the king you’re meant to be.” 

 

The younger searches his eyes, but he knew well enough by now that Minseok didn’t say anything he didn’t mean. 

 

“ _You_ are the one making the change, not me. Now are there mistakes, of course... but that’s why I’m here, I will catch you when you fall, Angel.” 

 

There’s a hitch in Jongdae’s breath, his hands shaky as he reaches for the veil that blocked the lower half of the others face. Fingers brushing where his lips were, there needed to be no words for what he was asking. 

 

The elder gives a nod, almost so tiny you would miss it, his own breath thinning as the younger carefully untied the piece of fabric. Finally revealing the whole of his face, and his eyes drank it in, it was beautifully simplistic in a way and more breathtaking than he could’ve imagined. 

 

The kiss is gentle, but passionate and conveying feelings that had been bubbling up over the past few months. When they finally part, Minseok is grinning sillily his cheeks painted red as Jongdae does the same action he had done at the wedding, except there are no lace gloves to block him. And kisses the top of both knuckles before pressing their foreheads together, eyes locking. 

 

“Together?” 

 

“Together.” The elder confirms. “Forever and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cherimon: Greek for Winter 
> 
> Aestas: Latin for Summer


End file.
